This invention relates a stabilized fluid pressure regulator and particular to fluid regulator including a leakport orifice having a pressure responsive closure unit and having a leakage orifice unit.
As fully set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,520 whereby issued Feb. 16, 1982 to the present inventor, leakport orifice regulators having a pressure responsive closure elements are will known and used in providing a regulated fluid pressure or flow in response to an input signal. Closure elements generally may include a diaphragm, a bimetal sensor and the like. The system encounters a relatively unstable condition as the gap in the leakport orifice moves to a close spaced relation, establishes a minimal gap for the air flow, resulting in vibration of the closure member. The subject patent discloses a particularly satisfactory solution which minimizes the above adverse characteristics. As fully disclosed therein, forming of the orifice unit with minute notches in a sharp ended planar orifice creates a continuous leakage path and a minimal flow is maintained under all conditions. Further, as the flow gap is reduced, the leakage flow forms a progressively increasing proportion of the total flow. The system results in essentially eliminating the vibration characteristic previously encountered and a stable output pressure, which is free of audible noise or the like.
Although the specially formed orifice has found substantial commercial acceptance, a demand continues for an even more stable structure. Thus, as the orifice is closed, the diaphragm is squeezed onto the orifice and there is a change in the leakage flow. This results in some change in the characteristics.